


First Choice - Origins

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, First Crush, Frottage, Getting Together, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Arthur has always been an Asshole.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	First Choice - Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Frottage
> 
> Okay so this little story won't seem to leave me alone so I'll ride it till I'm done. I see them all being about 18 years old here and this is pretty much a prequel to First Choice.

When they’d finished sixth form, Gwaine had decided to throw an unsanctioned celebration in the neighboring estate’s barn. It helped that he was seeing the owner’s son and had permission to be on the estate from the owners. The college was better off not knowing. 

Gwaine had disappeared off somewhere with Percival and Merlin was left feeling wrong footed. It seemed everyone else was able to just relax and have fun. They could unwind, so why did he feel keyed up?

“Would you like a drink?”

Merlin turned around and came face to face with Arthur of all people. He had blond hair that shone even in the weak light of the barn. His eyes were so blue and innocent looking when he knew Arthur was the opposite. He was the most gorgeous person ever. Which was such a shame because he was also the most annoying person ever. 

“I don’t know.”

Arthur smiled at him confused, “you don’t know if you want a drink?”

Merlin had to control himself to keep from showing his annoyance. He didn’t really know why he felt annoyed. “No, of course not,” he responded, shaking his head. “I just don’t know if there’s anything that tastes good.”

“You don’t drink often?”

Merlin chewed on the inside of his cheek. He’s wanted to drink alcohol but everything he’s had that he’s made before was absolutely disgusting. “I mean, I do? I just don’t like how most of it tastes.”

Arthur nodded in understanding before lifting his chin up towards the drinks table. “A few of us donated to the event if you want to check it out with me?”

Merlin should decline. Arthur has been the most confusing person in his life. One minute he wants to throttle him, the next he wants to lick him everywhere and stake a claim. “Alright.”

He felt his face burning as Arthur’s hand landed low on his back, feeling as if everyone they knew were watching them and were noticing that he was letting Arthur this close to him. But most confusing of all was that he wanted them to notice and to give them space.

He tripped over his feet as the thought came through and was actually grateful to Arthur for helping to steady him. “Woah there,” Arthur said, speaking closely in his ear to be heard. He shuddered visibly at the hot breath hitting his skin. _Holy fuck._

They reached the impromptu bar and Arthur looked at the messy display. “What do you prefer, Merlin? Do you want juice or soda?”

Merlin glanced around, following Arthur’s steps and reached out to pick a soda can.

Arthur handed him an empty cup, “that’s easy enough, we could add vodka or rum to that if you want.”

Merlin shrugged and Arthur pulled up the rum bottle to show Merlin. “You could like this? You won’t probably actually taste a thing if that’s something you’re interested in.”

Merlin hardly thought about it before he was thrusting his empty cup at Arthur who poured. Merlin set the cup on the empty space and poured his soda in, stirring it with his finger to try and mix the drink. He waited around as Arthur made up his own cup and followed when Arthur motioned him to follow.

He followed Arthur towards his friends. He knew all of them of course, they’d all practically grown up together. But there was something intimidating about them when they were together in a group, even to Merlin.

“Merlin!” Lancelot cried out in greeting as he joined them, “you made it!”

Merlin smiled at Lancelot who was already incredibly drunk. What a lightweight. “Of course I did.”

He spent what was probably an enjoyable hour shooting the shit with them all until they started breaking up to do other things. Which is how he got pulled into a dance with Arthur. 

He kept giggling, the alcohol making him loose enough to enjoy himself but not ridiculous to the point where he would make himself sick. Arthur who had drunk a considerable amount more than he did just smiled lopsidedly at him and kept pulling him in to dance closer.

With Arthur’s encouragement, he rested his head against Arthur’s shoulder, pressing his nose against his throat and taking in his Alpha scent. Arthur was fucking hot and he smelled it too.

They continued dancing and drinking, losing track of the amount until Merlin found himself outside in the cool night catching his breath. Arthur leaned against the wall beside him and Merlin rolled along the wall to stop in front of Arthur. “Do you want to kiss me?”

He didn’t need to wait for a response, Arthur’s hands reached for his upper arms and pulled him into a kiss so deep Merlin couldn’t help but fall against him in return. Arthur must have taken it as an invitation because he only rolled them back around to press Merlin up against the wall and then pressed his bulge against his thigh.

Merlin keened into the kiss at the feeling of his first Alpha cock against him, rocking closer to feel it more. 

Arthur shuddered, mouth lowering to press against his neck and his hands dropping his arms and going down to his hips instead, using it to guide Merlin with every incessant press of his own cock against his. 

Merlin flung his arms around Arthur, burying his fingers in his golden hair and tried to pull his mouth closer against his neck even as he spread his legs a little more to let Arthur fit better against him.

Arthur began a rhythmic grind, reaching behind Merlin and occasionally grabbing his arse in both hands, leaving Merlin feeling so good that his head fell back against the wall as he took in what his body was feeling because of what Arthur was doing to him. 

Occasionally Arthur would venture back up to kissing him but it seemed as if he could hook himself better over Merlin if his mouth was pressed open against his neck. 

But the rhythmic grind would eventually not be enough for Arthur who began using a little more force and even bit at Merlin’s neck, causing Merlin to freeze at the sensation of being caught in someone’s jaws. Merlin’s hands slid down shakily from Arthur’s hair to his neck and shoulders, hooking his arms around him encouragingly. He urged Arthur to rut more firmly against him.

Arthur was soon huffing loud enough for Merlin to hear him even with him muffling himself against Merlin, their clothes were sliding together to split the rest of the silence with a shushing sound as Arthur went harder and harder until he stilled with a muffled cry against Merlin’s shoulder. Arthur rested against him for a moment and Merlin trembled at both having Arthur in his arms and having the biggest need to come. 

But then Arthur pulled away. 

“Thank you Merlin,” Arthur sighed, standing on his own two feet and no longer using Merlin to hold himself up and then he was kissing the corner of his mouth before pulling away the rest of the way.

Merlin was left feeling confused and bereft as Arthur stepped out of his arms, ambling away unsteadily.


End file.
